


Un chico rudo.

by Alienkawa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienkawa/pseuds/Alienkawa
Summary: Es en realidad esa clase de chico bonito, pálido y de cabello oscuro, tan suave como la caricia que logra derretirlo.





	Un chico rudo.

Entonces el chico se quita el casco, se baja de la motocicleta y ahí, con su cabello negro y las facciones endurecidas, comienza el verdadero acto.

Se desenvuelve con agilidad, pareciendo fornido pero en realidad es delgado, de cuerpo fortalecido mas no musculoso. Quizás un poco los hombros llamativos que brindan el aspecto rudo al caminar, pero no es otra cosa que pantomima en ojos ajenos. Cualquier par de ojos.

Hay una lucha constante, hombres alrededor que lucen amenazantes pero el personaje no se inmuta. Se desenvuelve también despacio para, súbitamente, reaccionar hacia todas las direcciones. Y acabar con los enemigos en segundos. Así, escena tras escena. Lucha, puños, patadas, lucha.

Los efectos son increíbles.

Chanyeol se siente como un cachorrito. De esos ansiosos y felices que esperan por su dueño, mirando aquí y allá con todo el asombro del mundo (que encima él se sorprende por todo), sonriendo de un extremo a otro de la cara y sintiéndolo incluso así insuficiente pues tiene demasiada felicidad adentro tanto así que podrían doler hasta los dientes.

El rodaje es inquietamente divertido. Sehun cada vez adquiere más y más atención mientras a él emociona y encela porque está mejorando demasiado en todo (de eso está orgulloso) pero como todo ser humano de carne y sentimientos se siente arrebatado (Chanyeol muere de celos por cualquier mirada profundamente intencionada hacia el  _maknae_ ). Tampoco es que pueda controlarlo o contenerlo, es sólo así: como corre la sangre en las venas, como llega el aire en los pulmones y cómo podría levantarse, tomar la fuerza de un animal y plantarse allí delante de todos para atraer a Sehun a su cuerpo y plantarle todas sus sensaciones mediante un beso.

Puesto que Chanyeol también puede ser espontáneo. Luego del suceso se iría despacio, derrochando la más larga sonrisa que jamás ha expresado.

Mas la vida real, al igual que el acto se derrumba en su cara. Por lo que se queda en su lugar, quieto pero inquieto, admirando al niño que creció junto a él.

Al hombre.

No pasa media hora cuando el rodaje de hoy acaba. Ha sido un día largo y eso que él se mantuvo como espectador, anteriormente metiéndose para juguetear en los descansos y conocer al resto de los personajes que rodaron con su compañero. De hecho, Sehun tiene el flequillo crecido e inclinado hacia adelante, respirando agitado cuando se acerca hacia él. Chanyeol percibe (jamás se acostumbrará) el golpeteo de pronto acelerado de su corazón.

Está feliz.

Sehun viste la chaqueta de cuero negro del set junto a jeans también oscuros. Viéndolo de cerca nota rastros de maquillaje y leve delineado bajo los ojos. Esas medialunas tímidas cuando son el verdadero ser, Sehun.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — le pregunta ya delante suyo. Él extiende los brazos y señala todo ese cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

— El estilo chico malo — agrega enseguida.

— ¿Por qué? — Sehun quiere decir que desea saber si le gusta. Pero Sehun es así, si puede contener sonrisas también puede esconder preguntas. Chanyeol lo deja pasar, pues así lo conoce y le parece de alguna manera tierno que se oculte de ese modo.

— Sí me gusta — aclara no obstante. Sehun mira sus pies —. Me parece gracioso porque a pesar de que estás actuando, en la vida real las personas que no te conocen tienden a pesar que eres precisamente así — explica, sin embargo en Sehun nace un pequeño puchero de que, en efecto, no comprende —: un chico rudo — completa Chanyeol.

Sehun reacciona con sorpresa, riéndose por lo bajo. Alza la cabeza.

— Sucede con ambos — dice con seguridad.

—Sí, pero más en ti. Tienes esa cara. — Chanyeol cree que estar en lo cierto, ciento por ciento, pues el estilo de Sehun, su personalidad, es más difícil de descifrar. Un día será públicamente serio, y otro un niño con excesiva azúcar encima. Pero es ese verdadero en la intimidad. Por lo que aquí, en este argumento, sólo cuenta el superficial aspecto que se refleja hacia todos y todos perciben primero. Lo esencial se descubre, lentamente, más tarde.

— ¿Qué cara?

— Bonito — suena dulce en sus labios.

—  _Hyung_ — pide Sehun con su rostro de que no va a conformarse con esa vaga respuesta. Chanyeol se mueve arrimándose. Siente la agradable sensación (un poquito malvado quizá) de ser más alto que Sehun y poder verlo (admirarlo) desde arriba. Más allá de que baja el rostro y le habla casi en el oído:

— Esa cara de chico bonito, pálido, cabello oscuro y, mierda, terriblemente atractivo — él rara vez insulta pero no ha podido contenerse. Paladea, traga y continúa —. Pero — Chanyeol alza una mano y la deja caer en la mejilla de Sehun. De pronto es una atmósfera íntima —, pero sé que te avergüenzas — mantiene el pulgar moviéndose dulcemente — de un segundo a otro.

Y al diablo la cordura.

Sehun se apoya en el contacto mas rehúsa la mirada ruborizándose. Luego, _de un segundo a otro_ , se aproxima violento con un beso.

Chanyeol lo recibe con todas las ganas. Pues lo estaba esperando. Así que se vuelven algo desesperados por el otro, pero en todo caso (o su caso) él estuvo conteniéndose a todo tipo de reacciones ante tantas escenas, movimientos y miradas efímeras. Tiene todo el derecho, se dice, a tomar a Sehun aún más cerca y corresponderle con todas las ganas. Sin embargo Sehun se apresura tomándolo de las trabillas del pantalón y empujándolo hacia él. Chico rudo, grita su cabeza.

Chanyeol sonríe en el beso, muerto de amor, de Sehun, y luego devuelve hasta metiendo lengua porque así lo precisa el momento.

Y ahí van. La verdadera lucha, tal vez probando quién es el más rudo.

Chanyeol está dispuesto a dejarse el resto de la tarde en el intento. De todos modos, todas las personas se han dispersado y perdido hace rato.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, sucede la tregua. Chanyeol regresa a sí mismo, embobado y siendo el manojo de alegría de siempre con un poquito de labios hinchados.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve en mi motocicleta,  _hyung_? — ofrece Sehun fingiendo un tono quizás altanero, de esas tontas películas donde el personaje rudo tiende a ser desinteresado y -vaya tontería- frío.

Chanyeol se muere de la risa pues la motocicleta no le pertenece, sino que es parte del set que además ya ni saben dónde está; desolado el panorama. Por lo tanto no podrá ni asomarse hasta el próximo rodaje.

— Mejor te llevo en mi auto. — Lo despeina por encima de la nuca mientras se aleja despacio, respetando de nuevo el espacio personal normal en las personas a pesar de que en ellos casi ni existe.

— Tenías que arruinarlo. — Sehun blanquea apenas la mirada pero demostrando su particular y contagiosa sonrisa.

Más risitas suyas.

— Bueno — inhala calmándose. Saca las llaves y las hace girar en su dedo —. Te dejaré manejar.

Y el destello en los ojos de Sehun anuncian que lo ha arreglado.

Van a divertirse.

~

— ¿Entonces eres un chico rudo o sólo escondes la fachada del bueno? — pregunta Chanyeol abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad mientras Sehun arranca. 

Allá afuera la tarde oscurecida y poblada de nubes asimismo tan distribuidas que puede apreciarse el color tiñéndose. 

El  _maknae_  se toma su tiempo en responder, fijándose que todo marche bien y que puede avanzar.  

— No puedo decirlo.

Manos moviéndose sobre el volante. Los pies atentos. 

— ¿Confidencial? — inquiere con esa manera de bromear, atento hasta el más mínimo detalle de ese perfil. 

— Absolutamente. 

— Bien. Vamos a comer — anuncia él, muerto de hambre a pesar de haber comido puras golosinas y tonterías que conseguía por ahí durante la grabación. 

Sehun tararea desinteresado. Chanyeol sabe qué significa. 

—  _Nope_. Quiero tomar algo caliente — responde Sehun, ojos empequeñecidos y su sonrisa igual. Él está acostumbrado a esto: al menor le gusta llevar la contra. Y es parte de la diversión.

— Lo que tu quieras — devuelve y, aprovechando su oportunidad porque Sehun mantiene la mirada fija en el camino, su mano inquieta alcanza el muslo ajeno y lo aprieta; así, bien fuerte como ya ha hecho otras veces, importándole poco el entorno o la gente. Ahora es un tipo de venganza y Sehun reacciona de pronto, de un volantazo que podría haber ocasionado un accidente. Chanyeol sabe que es su culpa,  _ah_ , pero este niño merecido lo tiene.

Desaparece, chispeante, la electricidad momentánea.

Sehun retoma el control y prosigue manejando.

Ésta vez, Chanyeol contiene la sonrisa.   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. <3  
> Nao.
> 
> Cuentas pobres pero de contacto directo:
> 
> wattpad: @a-lienkawa  
> twitter: @shixxiumin  
> instagram: nnkjd


End file.
